Here in the Moonlight
by Shaman Zel
Summary: Misty captured by team rocket... AAMRN plz read!?!?!?
1. Misty

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Misty*

As I sit here, in the moonlight, my mind wanders back across memories both good and bad that I have amassed over the years. They are all filled with your face, your touch, your voice. Why? Whey where things fated to be this way? Why can I only sit here, waiting for you to say three little words. Three little words that mean so much to me. Why can I not summon the courage to tell you? I live a life or fear and misery because of you. I should hate for that, but its not your fault. Would you turn your head to me and say "I do"? or would you laugh and break my heart anew? Would you stab me through my heart, or would warm it with a kiss? I do not know, and that is why I must sit here, waiting , here in the Moonlight.


	2. Ash

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Ash*

I seer her sitting there, bathed in moonlight, and my heart aches more. But I could not risk what we have now, although it too slips slowly away. Nowadays we talk less, we argue less, but I am far from grateful. Does this silence mean you loathe me? Or is it to keep from spilling secrets? I do not know, but my ache is too great, and I must find out why. If you run from me, my life will be but an empty shell, but that would not be for long. I would take it upon myself to crack that shell, destroying it. So I will ask, or tell, for better or for worse.

I walk up slowly behind her. She is too deep in thought to notice me.

"Misty?" I say, gaining her attention. She turns to me, and just seeing her angelic face again make my heart ache even more. I gaze in her eyes, eyes that I could fall into for eternity, full and shining with… hope? Could it be? I break my trance, and sit down beside her. She is obviously tired as she leans her head on my shoulder. Little does she know how much I like this position.

"Misty?" I try again. "What I am about to tell you could change our lives forever, so make this easier for me, and don't talk, ok?" 

She doesn't reply, so I take that as her consent.

"I've known you for five years now and you've always been by my side. I thank you for that. Five years of friendship. But… I want more than that. Perhaps… Perhaps I'm greedy, but I have harbored a secret deep within my heart, pounding to get out, for those five years. And its this.." I pause to take a deep breath, preparing myself to say the hardest three words I'll ever say. "I love you Misty. That's why I've never paid you back. Would you leave? That's why…" 

Misty gasps, and I brace myself for her rejection. I look down to see tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to tell you before I go insane, and I…" I begin.

"No, you've just made me happy, not sad. Thank you, thank you for telling me, I've been waiting all this time. Oh, Ash… I love you too." She says.

It is my turn to be shocked. Is it? Can it be true? YES! I pull her into my arms and turn towards her. Our heads come closer. Until we meet in a soft kiss, one that declares the deepness of our feelings, and we are together, finally, here in the moonlight.


	3. Ash

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Ash*

We are just sitting here, holding each other, when a bomb whistles towards us. I throw my body over Misty's so that only I will bear the brunt of the assault. It hurts, a lot. I feel myself thrown aside, away from the one I love. Men dressed in black swarm our camp with the ominous red R's on their chests. Misty is roughly grabbed. I struggle to get up, and guns are instantly trained on my forehead. I don't care. My love is being taken away from me before my very eyes. Her struggles are to no avail. She has been restrained by ropes twisting cruelly around her ankles and wrists. As I run towards her retreating form, I hear gunshots. Have I been hit? I am oblivious to the pain. It is trivial compared to the greater loss, that of love newly discovered. A truck appears and I launch myself at it, but I miss by inches. Only now do I feel the pain, and I collapse. And as I lie here, bleeding, dying, as my life and love are taken away from me, as bullet wounds peppering my body create excruciating pain, I am alone, so horribly alone.


	4. Brock

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Brock*

As I stumble upon their campsite, there is an eerie silence. There are no voices. 

"Perhaps they are not awake yet." I surmise.

My guess is supported when I see, off to the side, Pikachu, sleeping soundly. But I still do not see Ash or Misty and my uneasiness mounts. 

"Maybe they went for a walk." Then, I see a drop of red, and my heart freezes. It is definitely blood, and a long river of it leads out of the campsite. I follow it. Off in the distance, I see a tangled mess. It's Ash. Bleeding profusely from countless wounds, he is lying with his hands inches away from a set of tire marks. I check for a pulse, expecting none, but I feel a faint uneven one. Every moment, it grows fainter, so I must work fast.

"Officer Jenny, we have an emergency, a boy is dying of the outskirts of Pewter, directly east of the gym. I need you here a.s.a.p" I hear her acknowledgement and go of to wake Pikachu. I hope it doesn't take it too badly. Officer Jenny wheels up on her cycle just as I am explaining things to Pikachu. As I finish, it bursts into tears and Officer Jenny walks up to me.

"We've got him on a stretcher, and he's on his way to the hospital. The paramedic has stopped the bleeding, and they will arrive in five minutes. Are you coming?" She says.

"Yes Ma'am, we are."I reply curtly.

"Then hop on the back." She gestures to the rear of her bike and we zoom off at 60 miles an hour. Jenny weaves expertly through the traffic, and we arrive just in time to see Ash carted inside the elevator. Ten minutes later, the doctor comes down and tells me to sit down. 

"Pikapi, pika?" asks Pikachu. 

I don't know what that means but the doctor answers with a sympathetic look and says, "I'm not sure."


	5. Misty

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Misty*

I find myself in a barred cell, and a tiny bit of light leaks in through them. I look around and do not see either Ash or my backpack, or my pokémon belt.

"Ah, I see you've finally awaken, looking for something?" he sneers, "Giovanni is the owner of your pokémon now." He laughs cruelly. 

"Ash!!" I cry out.

"Looking for your boyfriend, hmmm? Well, don't worry about him, we've got him taken care of." he snorts derisively.

"What do you mean?" I cannot keep the mixture of hope and fear out of my voice.

"He tried to save you, It's a wonder he got as far as the truck, but our men had plenty of guns and I think we emptied say… ten nine bullet clips into his weak little body, so I assure you, he's not going to save you, nor are his pokémon, they are now Giovanni's as well." He grins at me.

He's… He's dead. NOOOO. I won't believe it, he's lying to me, I won't believe it!!! "It's not true!!" I yell.

He laughs again. And searches in his pockets. "Really, then you think he'd live through this?" He pulls out a picture of Ash, mutilated, bloody, with his arm outstretched towards the camera and an expression of immense pain on his face.

My heart stops. Surely team rocket wouldn't be so cruel. Jessie and James would never do such a thing. I know though, in my head that this picture is real. But I will never stop hoping, and the strength of my heart will aid Ash in his hurt, and he will survive. Ah, this is what it feels like, to be in an argument with one's own self! My mind, so logical has told me what has happened, but my heart will never believe it until I see him in person. So I can only wait, here in this cell, with no sign of night or day.


	6. Brock

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Brock*

"We've managed to stop the internal bleeding, and we have plenty of his blood type. When did it happen? he was shot 71 times, judging by the bullets we recovered, with the majority in the chest back and stomach, and a few in the limbs. It's a miracle that his heart, neck, spine, and head were all missed." Said the doctor.

"I don't know when it happened exactly, doctor. It must have been last night, because I arrived just this morning, in fact… 20 minutes ago, and Pikachu here was there the night before, and was sleeping soundly when I found him." I replied.

" Well that's amazing. Most people, fully grown adults, would have died within 30 minutes, and judging by the bullet placements, he was conscious for at least an hour. Your friend is very strong not to have given in to death." He said, "All that pain for a 15 year old," he muttered. "Death may be a blessing."

"Wait a sec, how did you know his age? I never told you." I asked, surprised.

"Well you see, he had a high fever earlier when he was passing through here, He was eight then, so we have all his records."

"Will he live?" I asked.

"Just as I told your friend here, I don't know. Painkiller would kill him with the pain, and we've done all we can. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and se.."

"Pi, Pika?"

"I'm afraid that they're very slim, I'd say about .2%, and that's being optimistic. I suggest you stay here to rest after you phone his friends and relative."

"Wait.. oh no!"

"What? Oh you don't have to worry about the cost, It's so serious a case that we'll do it free of charge."

"It's not that, but thank you. My friend Misty was traveling with them, I had arranged to meet them where I ended up finding him, but I didn't see her anywhere." 

I rush outside and see Jenny talking to some reporters. She finishes up, and I walk up to her. 

"I'm going back to the site to look for my other friend Misty." I say, and she hands me a set of keys.

"Here, take my bike." She says.

"Thank you very much." I am both shocked and gratified. When I arrive at the campsite, I search around and manage to recover Misty's backpack, and Ash's too, but Misty is nowhere. Then, I spot a letter tied to Ash's backpack. It reads…

Brock,

We know you're coming. If you want the girl back… We want you to join us, get some pokémon and give them to us, and top it off with a sum of 9 million. If not, she will die in 60 days. Tick tock! Hope to see you soon.

Team Rocket


	7. Ash

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Ash*

"You really want to live, hmmm?"

"What?" Where… am…I?

"I said, you really want to live." I identify the source of the sound. A Dark figure floats across from … me? Who… am…I?

"Ash Ketchum," he says impatiently. "You're on.. the brink." Its lips curl up in a sinister smile. It can read… my mind? The figure gestures below me. I am… Ash.. Ketchum. The brink… the brink?

Suddenly everything rushes back to me, I was shot, and somehow I ended up … here? I'm on the brink of.. death. I look down to see where he pointed, to see a gaping maw.

"So that is.. death." I say.

"Yes. Are you sure you want life? I'm quite impatient to take your soul, as you can tell, but I need your consent. Here. Let me give you a taste of … life. Huh." It spits distastefully. "This is in case you.. forgot." The darkness rushes away and is replaced by…

Pain!! Ahhh! Pain!! This is what it meant, perhaps death could be an option, to be free of this cursed pain. Half an hour later, the pain stops, and I feel.. nothing again… blessed nothingness.

"Thank you" I manage to say to the figure I know is there.

"Before you decide though, I am required to show you something, though I don't know how it could change your mind… By the way, you may call me… Death, your guide to the pleasures of Hades." His voice is like the sinister hiss of a cobra, venomous.

The surroundings shimmer from total darkness to the inside of a prison cell. Inside is a girl, sleeping fitfully. "Ash.." she whispers.

"Misty…" I say longingly. Seeing the one I love, confined thus, has changed my mindset. How could I have forgotten her?

"So..?" it asks.

"Life," I say. "I want to live!!"

"Arghh!! I thought you were mine!" It screams. "But are you so sure that it will be unconditional?"

"No, I'm not, but I still want to live."

"So be it."

Ah! The pain, the pain returns, stronger than before. I can faintly discern voices, strange and disjointed. But pain is a sign of life, and I cling to it.


	8. Brock

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Brock*

As I arrive back at the hospital, wondering how to solve my dilemma, One of the nurses rushes to me.

"Are you Brock?" she asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask her in turn, puzzled.

"Your friend Ash is now conscious!" she says happily." But the pain he's enduring must be nearly unbearable.

I rush into the elevator and then to Ash's room.

"Ash?" I ask. His eyes are closed, but his face is contorted into a mask of unspeakable pain, barely recognizable. His eyes snap wide open at my voice.

"Where's Misty?" he hoarsely barks.

"I am taken aback, I thought he would greet me. I guess he cares more for her than he lets on.

"What has happened to Misty?" he repeats, this time softer, but still insistent.

"She's being held by team rocket at their base for a ransom of my pokémon, my becoming one of their members, stealing pokémon, and a sum of 9 million dollars. All this before six months are over. After six months, she will be… killed." I say reluctantly, and instantly not an expression of despair wash over Ash's face.

"Is there a back side?" he asks.

"Oh, I didn't think of about that." I say. I flip over the note. It does indeed have more information. I read aloud.

Don't even think of attempting rescue, our base is rigged with traps. And you will surely die, like your unfortunate friend Ash. Don't take too long either, your little friend will be tortured, perhaps to death, with greater intensity the longer you take. Today, we start with needles, and we'll work up from that.

Giovanni

(third person)Sure enough, as the boys red the backside, Giovanni, true to his word, gives the order for the torture to be carried out.


	9. Misty

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Misty*

I am roughly awakened by the same guard that guards my cell. He gags me and drags me down a corridor into a room with a strange metallic machine. He shoves me into a seat. 

"Today, I am going to give you a lesson on needles. But I expect to learn more than you." He laughs evily.

I try to tell him that he'll be sorry for ever hurting Ash, but it comes out more like "Mmmpphhhf."

"Excited about your first lesson I see! Ah what a friendly test subject." The guard snaps on some white gloves. I am restrained by metal bands across my wrists, ankles, waist and neck.

He presses a button and a large metal orb lowers toward me. Robotic arms come out, holding needles. As they converge on me, I let out a muffled scream.

"Oh, I forgot, your gag. Here, let me take it off." He removes the gag with a swish of his hand. Shortly afterwards, the arms begin to descend again. Then, immense pain rushes through my body, millions of ants, biting at the same time! But I must be strong for Ash. 6 hours of ascending and descending needles every time finding new spots. But throughout it all, I let out not one scream. 

The guard unlocks me, I am too weak to resist and slump against a wall. I look at the sadistic man malevolently to convey my hate.

"Already looking forward to our next session? Be patient, I'll see you again in 3 days, it will be more… pleasurable then."

I know what he is implying, but I will resist with all my life, and if I die, so be it.


	10. Ash

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Ash*

As soon as he finishes reading, I jump up and race out of the room, ignoring the pain that comes and the yells of Brock. Giovanni is certainly not merciful. 2 days hard travel, and I arrive at the Rocket base without any of the required things. He says there were traps… I reach for my belt to send out Venonat and scope out the area, but my belt has been taken. It seems I must try to avoid the traps and bear the brunt of others. I think I can survive though.

A guard steps up to me, asking for identification papers. I jab him in the stomach and he falls unconscious. Quickly, I take his clothes and walk casually into the base. Nobody notices me, as I make my way towards the prison cells, clearly dictated by regular signs. Then there is a sign that warns of traps, and not to traverse further. There is no one around, so I head forward. 

"AHHH" My mind screams as a jet of fire engulfs my body. I must go on though. Fireballs swirl around me burning me at countless places. Ice shoots upwards in sharp conic pillars, but I avoid most. Then, one impales me near the heart. I cannot get up! But the ice brakes, and I move on with it still embedded in my skin. Yellow tongues of flames lap at me from all sides, lighting courses through my blood stream, ice creates barriers and obstacles. But finally, I arrive. There are 3 floors. "Which one?" I wonder. Something is telling me that it's the 2nd floor. So down the stairs I go. Which cell? Again I feel that it is number 9. I rush towards it. A last trap, one of all combined elements strikes me again, but I don't care, I will be with my beloved, soon. A shocked guard is taking her out explaining the pleasurable things they will do, as Misty struggles in his grip. My broken body fills with anger, and I launch myself at him, my still fire-hot body burning his, and my hands find his throat. He dies. Misty runs up to me.

"Ash? Is it really you?"

Now that my goal has been accomplished, the world swirls around me, and before I go, I tell her… "Yes."


	11. Misty

Here in the Moonlight

Here in the Moonlight

*Misty*

Ash crumples before my eyes, his eyes are pleading with me to go. How can I just leave him there? Then, I know what I must do. I carry Ash into a corner, and crawl up into the vent outside my cell. I had seen the floor plan in the torture chamber. Arriving at my destination, I lower myself slowly out, and drop silently to the floor. Ash's and My pokémon should be right… here. I start back towards the ventilation system, but a voice stops me.

"Freeze, we have you surrounded."

I must get to Ash, so we can leave. I release Charizard, and immediately start explaining the situation to him. A gunshot sounds, I know not where from, but I brace for the impact. Amazingly I don't feel it. Then, volleys of gunshots are fired, and I can tell by the sound, where they are originating from. I turn to face that direction, and a horrible sight meets my eyes. There is Ash, standing quite still in the corridor, between me and the shooters. He's breaking my heart, enduring all this pain. Charizard has already seen, and scorches team rocket. As Ash falls to the floor, Charizard swoops low, and I pull Ash onto its back. I follow, holding Ash tightly. 

Luck is with us, We are not seen on the way out, and I direct Charizard to head to the hospital in Pewter. As soon as we arrive, I return Charizard, and run inside screaming for help. It soon comes, and Ash is carted upstairs. 

"Miss?" a doctor comes down and says.

"Yes?" I barely manage between the hot tears.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." She says.

"He's not dead, I refuse to believe it!" I yell in her face.

"You're right, he isn't, not yet, but he probably will die." She answers. Then, she departs.

"Misty? You're safe? But how?" I hear Brock sit down next to me. I bury my tear-stained face into my hands. 

"It's all my fault he's going to die. And it's all my fault." I wail. He hushes me and tells me to quiet down, and we wait for the doctor's report.


	12. Info

If you want to read the rest, its a sequel.. Come Back to Me, also, theres a sequel to that, Ethereal Existence. Thanx 

~SZ 


End file.
